


Passionate With Mycroft

by helloreadthissmut



Category: Shall We Date?: Guard Me Sherlock!+
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Mycroft Holmes - Freeform, NSFW, Romance, Sex, bareback, daddy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 15:29:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13661889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloreadthissmut/pseuds/helloreadthissmut
Summary: NSFW(Sorry I don’t know if I’ll continue this I’ll just leave as one shot)





	Passionate With Mycroft

“Passionate With Mycroft”  
A Guard Me Sherlock! Smut fiction

Chapter One: After the Confessional

It had been a very long day. Mycroft, myself, John, and Sherlock has been given the all clear from the A&E to go home. We had escaped from a fire that nearly got us all killed. Mycroft and I had confessed our true love for each other. I had come back home with him.  
I barely got into the door when Mycroft clung onto me tight, hovering his tall frame above me. I found myself clinging back. I felt Mycroft move away from me.  
“(Y/N) look at me.”  
I looked up towards him and he began to kiss my mouth. It was a hungry, affectionate, and wet kiss. I groaned as I grew excited for him. He lifted me into his arms and I clung my legs around him and placed my hands over his face as he held me firm in his arms from beneath. Mycroft was so strong.  
Our breathing was growing heavier and hot between us. I felt my nipples harden, my womanhood tingling and sensitive, and my body growing hotter and hotter.  
We finished our kiss and he started lowering me down from his body. I felt something hard brush against my crotch. It was his erection! I flushed in arousal.  
“(Y/N) I want you so badly.”  
“Then come, let’s go to your bedroom.”  
Mycroft slanted his eyes and smiled with devilish delight.

We went to his bedroom and Mycroft shut the door almost with a slam. It was dark. He whispered my name, searching for me. I tried to find my way in the room, having only been inside it once.  
I stumbled and fell onto his bed. I quickly got my entire body into his bed.  
“There you are,” he whispered, joining me slowly but gently.  
He rubs my body and positions himself above me in the dark. I hear him breathing heavily as he teases me with his naked cock over my clothed crotch..  
“Take these bothersome things off…”  
I shiver as he helps me undress.  
He slides himself inside of me and I cry out and moan. He fills me to the brim.  
“Take your shirt off,” he whispers, helping me remove it.  
He masterfully makes love to me and I am thrusting in time with his movements.  
“(Y/N) can I do as I please to you?”  
“Yes,” I moan.  
“You mean it?” he moans, talking dirty to me, “Tell your Daddy I can do as I please.”  
“Yes,” I moan again. I want more and more of his thick and generous cock.  
Mycroft thrusts even harder. Our friction feels too good to stop. I don’t want him to stop. As we both reach our peak, I’m coming undone beneath him. Shortly after I come, I then feel a pulsing and then a quick rush of liquid fills me. Mycroft doesn’t stop thrusting until he is completely finished coming.  
I kiss him as we recover from our orgasms.  
I feel his seed leaking from inside of me and it felt so right.  
“You know...you’re going make me want this...all of the time,” Mycroft teasingly scolded me.  
“The same goes for you,” I laughed.  
This wasn’t the night we conceived.  
It would be another few months before that big day.


End file.
